Fate
by xToasty
Summary: OneShot. ItaxSaku. They can't deny they are in love. But he thinks it will just hurt when they keep living this secret love.  Ahhh I am bad at summaries, just read the story, please.


A/N: Hey guys. This is a short ItaxSaku OneShot. It is based on a song I like very much, and maybe some of you will recognize it.  
Maybe I will make a sequel, tell me if you are interested. Please leave a review after you read the story.

There's one thing I need to tell, again. I am German, blame my teachers for my English. And please blame my keyboard for any spellingmistakes (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does.

* * *

They couldn't deny their relationship. They loved each other, even if they were broken long ago.

It was Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi, meeting in a hidden cave, living their forbidden love. But all over that, they were writing letters to each other. Itachi being in Akatsuki caused trouble. Itachi killing his hole clan caused trouble. But it wasn't only him who caused trouble. A piece of Sakura's heart was still his little brother's. Itachi couldn't do anything against it, but also didn't want to. It was her life, her love, her heart. And he knew that she loved him. More than anything else. More than her friends who betrayed her, more than his brother who told her he hated her, more than her father who killed her mother and who beat her every day for being his daughter.

And he loved her, too. She was the only person who understood him, who cared for him. She knew he killed his clan, but she didn't mind then. He told her why he did it. He told her he wanted to save Sasuke. She believed him, when she saw his eyes. His dark eyes full of truth. No Sharingan. Only his onyx eyes...

Both of them were aware of the fact, that if someone found out about their relationship, they must die. It was risky, but it was love. And only dead brings end to love, well, at least they thought so.

One day, Sakura came to their cave. Rain was pouring on her pale skin while wind blew against her, making her shiver in the cold. 'Cold', she thought. Cold is the way she felt when she found out that Itachi was after Sasuke, _again_. It was hopeless to discuss with him about Sasuke, and she knew it. He had told her everything, every little secret. He was so guilty, but she so innocent. He was so full of sins, and she helping him getting rid of them.

He was waiting for her. He wanted to tell her goodbye. 'Forever', she thought, 'Good Bye, forever?'. He was leaning against a wall, eyes closed. She drained her dripping hair a bit and then took some steps to him. "Do you love me?", he asked, his voice soft.

"You know I do love you. More than anything else."

"Then why do you keep crying about me?"

"Itachi, you know why."

"Please, tell me."

"I can't live with the fact that you can die every second. I can't live with knowing you want to kill your brother-"

"I never said I am going to kill him. Sakura, I could never kill him, I told you before. You know the truth, and he deserves to know it, too."

"What if he fights you? I know he will! Do _you_ love me, _Itachi_?"

"Yes.", he said coldly. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She knew he would go, _away_.

"I think you're just hiding behind that love."

"Sakura.", he paused, inhaled the fresh air and closed his eyes for a second. "If you love me, let me go, please. You're right, I might die. And then again, let me go. If we keep having this relationship, it will just hurt us. It will hurt you."

Now tears were running over her cheeks to her dry lips and down her chin. Itachi watched them fell to the ground and then he made two steps and took her in his arms. He hold her tightly, his head burying in her hair.

"You know the best how I feel, don't you? If we don't separate, something else will kill our love. I can't destroy a relationship that doesn't exist. It is my fate. Please."

Itachi kept his voice calm. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of her. He didn't deserve her. He was the bad guy. Why do good girl always get attached to bad guys? Maybe it's their fate.

He loosened his grip a bit, and she took the opportunity to turn away. After she rested for five seconds, she went out of the cave. Her tears stopped, her thoughs stopped. She just wanted to get away. She knew he didn't meant to hurt her, but still he did. She knew it was the right thing. 'Leave him and never come back'.

He stood there. His face the same as ever. His eyes narrowed to the ground, his heart ached painful. He took her letters out of the pocket of his cloak and pressed them to his lips. He could smell her scent on them, he could feel each kiss on them. He remembered each night they spent together, and regretted each word he said minutes ago.

When he realized that she wouldn't come back, he just realized _how much_ he loved her. Was it his fault? Maybe. But then it was hers, too. She didn't fight any further. She stole the warmth in his heart. Once more, he felt alone. His life was pointless. He could go to his brother, but that was pointless, again.

He decided to try without her, his activity in Akatsuki rose. He had in mind that she would hear about him that way. But that wouldn't make anything better, not yet.

He went to her himself, telling her that he wanted her back, but she refused, she was too fixed on Sasuke and on work and everything else that didn't matter at all.

* * *

And three years later, when he was over her, cold hearted again, she came to the cave. She found his cloak there and it was warm. Wondering if he was around, she inhaled his scent. He was still alive, and she wanted him back so badly. Three years of tears were enough. Three years of loneliness, of punishment. _Three years he had to forget her..._  
He entered the cave, and when he saw her, he sighed.

"I am sorry I left you.", she said.

"Don't talk."

"You know, I couldn't forget you. I still love you."

"How can you love me. You don't even know how to hate. I don't care what you say. I am over you. Now please leave.", he said with anger in his voice, ripping his cloak out of her hands.

"Itachi...", a tear rolled down her cheek "I am sorry, again."

"The thing I want to do most now is killing you. But it would just hurt me again."

"You told me to leave you."

"And when I wanted you to come back, you refused."

"And now you do."

"It's not the same. It's three years. I know I can't forget, but that's my fate. I am born like this, I live like this. Now leave."

"Oh no, you're not supposed to be like that, I know you. And you know, too!", she yelled at him, more tears falling down.

"I never claimed to be a saint, you know. I am going first then.", he left.

It was raining again, the cold raindrops falling on his cloak. It smelled like Sakura, even if she had it only for a minute or so. Although he loved her, again or still, he wanted her to break, she should feel his pain. She ran away that day and the other day. He loved her so much, but this love would just cause more trouble. So he lied. The first time in his life he did lie to her. He had to keep control of the situation, of her, of him.

And he spoke to him self, ever and ever again. _'I don't care about her.'_


End file.
